killercharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate Averruncus
Name: Fate Averruncus/Tertium Origin: Negima! Magister Neji Maji Classification: Construct/Mage Gender: Male Age: 12 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, immortality, flight, instant movement, has an automatic magic barrier and anti-barrier attacks as well, can fire various magic attacks, specializes in the earth element which includes stone, sand, and lava/magma, he can make and shoot stone spears, make stone spikes erupt from the ground, create a stone sword to fight with and a powerful AoE lava/magma based attack, petrification, telekinesis, can summon creatures using eastern magic style, teleportation via water, can create water/stone clones that can attack opponents, expert martial artist, can alter his appearance to imitate others, can cancel magic seals, can conceal his presence from ki users and quickly track them despite clone ruses, can create many blades to attack his enemy, can fire hundreds of petrification darts which track his opponent Weaknesses: Code of the Lifemaker's ability to erase one's existence only works on beings that originated from Mundus Magicus Destructive Capability: Town level/small city level (Fate's Tearing Earth match Negi'sThousand Bolts spell) Strength: 100+ Tons (has the greatest physical strength of the Averruncus series, can one-shot someone with the same Mandalesque barrier as him) Range: At least several hundreds of meters Durability: Town level+, but city/ mountain level with barriers Speed: Massively hypersonic (possibly in the quadruple digits, he is able to keep up with RT2 Negi in close combat) Stamina: As a magical construct, virtually limitless Intelligence: Over hundreds of years of experience in both western spells and eastern mantras (can develop spells) this is due to him inheriting Primum's memory, specializes in information management and he also openly admits that he doesn't need training as he is a construct Standard Equipment: A magic ring to channel his spells 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Vish Tal Li Shutal Vangate: Spell-activation key for the white-haired youth who calls himself "Fate Averruncus". Apparently well versed in the Eastern Magic, this Magi commands more than meets the eye. Rark: In Sanskrit, the word means "devil", and is the spell which the "white-haired youth" invokes to summon the demon Rubicante, a demon of Judeo-Christian origin which appears in Dante's Inferno. For it to be summoned by Eastern magic, therefore, the summoner must be puissant, indeed. Vari Vandana: In the 27th chapter of Konjaku Monogatari-shû (A Heian Period twelfth-century story collection), a watersprite inhabiting a lake near Yôsei-in (near the present-day Kyoto capitol building) teases and plays pranks on the face of a sleeping man before disappearing into a full bucket of water. The spell which in Sanskrit means "water is the spell of binding" uses spirits of water to bind its target. In Asuna's case, however, the spell seems to come off not quite the way it may have been intended. Cataracta Quae Dividit Terrum: Earth-rending Torrent. A spell which seems to make magma burst through the ground at the target area. Circulus Pilorum Nigrorum: Ring of Black Stakes Piercing All Creation. A spell which summons a massive swarm of large stone stakes, enough piecing power to pierce through Rakan's arm. The spell can also be use to summon a swarm of smaller stakes capable of homing on to a enemy and petrifying them if they hit. Mille Gladii Obsidianii: Thousand Obsidian Swords. A spell which summons thousands of black swords. Fate can seemingly control them via psychokinesis. Each individual swords has enough cutting power to slice large building sized stones. Mandala Esque Barrier: A powerful automatic magical barrier than can tank multiple shots from Negi Springfield into doing 0% damage and stopped Chachamaru's satellite cannon. A mandala is a set of geometric designs that represents the universe, looking much like the magic wall Fate is using. Mandalas are usually circular, and are generally used in Hinduism and Buddhism to help with meditation. Ennomos Aetosphragis: A magical seal modeled as an eagle holding scales.The seal uses powerful magic to force it's target to strictly honor his words. The eagle and the scale of this magical item's design represents power and justice, respectively.The eagle as a symbol of power comes from the eagle being the bird sacred to the chief Greek/Roman god, Zeus/Jupiter. This design of power and justice is precisely what signifies the compelling force of the contract. Aionion Petrosis: Eternal Petrification. A spell that emits a beam from the fingertips, which petrifies its targets. It is an extremely powerful and dangerous spell, and is incanted in Ancient Greek. But, while petrification from spells such as Pnoe Petras and Kakon Omma Petroseos can be undone with certain extent of strong magic, petrification from this spell is semipermanent. For the reason, without power emitted from extremely unique and high-ranking spiritual capacity (power from a persona great enough among all the various spirits to be called a "god"), this petrification will not be undone. However, whatever damage it may take, Nodoka's artifact can recover if she only returns it to her card, so she did not get a taste of the true terror of this spell. Doru Petras: "Magic Wall-Breaker: 'Spear of Stone''. Ordinarily, this spell named "Spear of Stone" causes a sharp pillar of stone to appear and attack a target. In this variation, however, spell-breaking properties are added in order to better penetrate a spell-caster's protective barrier. The barrier of a powerful Magi is often complex and multi-layered; because of this, before the Magi can cast spells of their own, they would need to first cancel their own barriers which for safety reasons would be impossible. However, in the case of the "white-haired youth", he first invoked a complex cancellation spell ahead of time and then, immediately after using a "gate" to get close to Evangeline, deployed the cancellation spell and the "Spear of Stone" simultaneously. Only a Magi of extremely high skill could pull off such a feat.'' Pnoe Petras: "Little King, Eight-Legged Lizard, Master of the Evil Eye". Gives the poison-breath that steals time: "Breath of Stone". In ancient Greek, Basiliskos or "Basilisk" means "Little King" but of course it's also the name of a mythological creature said to be able to petrify just by looking at someone, or to kill with its poisonous breath. In the case of this particular (high-level) spell, a cloud of gas that petrifies anything with which it comes in contact is created. Invoked in ancient Greek rather than in Latin, the language in which Negi usually utters his invocations, the practice is believed to originate in the various backgrounds of the western Magi. Kakon Omma Petroseos: "Little King, Eight-Legged Lizard, Master of the Evil Eye. Let your light shine from my hand, release the fire of catastrophe: Evil Eye of Petrifaction". Spell that emits a beam of light from the fingertips, causing the petrifaction of the subject. Perhaps not unsurprisingly, yet another high-level spell invoked in ancient Greek. Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou: Stone Pillar of the Hades. An attack spell which summons several highly destructive large-volume stone pillars (about the size of a small sky scraper); Fate can control these pillars via telekinesis/psychokinesis. While summoned by magic, the pillar itself cannot be defended against via anti-magic barriers. However, the mass of the pillar itself means that it is almost impossible to block with anti-physical barriers. Fate can make 10 at once and make them stay afloat or keep making others appear and crash down. Terra Findens: Tearing Earth. A high-ranking western spell in Latin (supposedly it should be in Ancient Greek) of the highest tier and most likely the strongest in the Earth/Stone series, which calls forth a stream of lava, molten rock, from the caster's hand to attack. Given that its spell structure is the same as Thousand Thunderbolts, Blazing Heat in the Sky and End of the World, as well as calling upon the same level of spirit power, high ranking spiritual entities, it is arguably the same level of power, and the strongest Earth/Stone attack spell revealed so far. This is reinforced by the fact that Negi, when confronted by Fate at short range with this spell has to counter with the most powerful of the Lightning series, Thousand Thunderbolts. Earth System Capture Ward: A ward use to trap one's enemy, it's set up using six stone pillars and is strong enough to capture and contain Nagi Springfield.